


Childish Games

by SukiRikko



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pokemon, Pokemon is a video game series in this universe, basically Odd trying to convince himself that he's an adult then gets a new pokemon game, made in celebration of the release of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiRikko/pseuds/SukiRikko
Summary: He doesn't want to play those games anymore; he thought they were childish.
Kudos: 1





	Childish Games

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I'm doing some moving from fanfiction.net cause I wanna do a sequel for the newest games. Made in celebration for the release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as they returned to my favorite region in the entire series.

He said he would never touch that game again. It was childish. There was no blood or violence at all. When they die, they “faint.” They revive! It was all so stupid. How could his cousin still play this stupid game.

But what about the good times they had? Sure, he was a kid at the time, but that didn’t matter. The crying and yelling when he lost. The joy he had for those electronic creatures when they barely beat a gym leader. The proud feeling he had when he beat his cousin in a link battle.

The ad was in his hands as he heard her go off about the new Pokemon games coming out, Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. Trying to shut his cousin up wouldn’t work…She’s a geek when it comes to this, she would just continue blabbing. But everytime he heard about it, he felt like he needed to play it again. Hoenn was one of their favorite regions. _No! Don’t think that Odd! Don’t let your cousins words get to you!_

Odd slid his tray to the middle of the table. “I’m sorry, I’m…Uh…Full.”

Ulrich almost choked on his spoon and chuckled. “Wait…Did I hear this correctly? The endless stomach that is Odd is _full_?”

After sticking his tongue out, Odd got up and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I have to get going. I’ll see you guys later.” Not even trying to glance back, Odd exited the cafeteria while ignoring his friends’ protests.

Now what to do? He was finally away from the Pokemon talk, but his curiosity was still peaked. He still had enough money to get it, didn’t he?

* * *

He stood in front of the case to get the game. He finally made a decision. He’ll get it, but only play in case he was bored. The game store owner went to get the game for him and went to the cash register to check it out.

“Pokemon, eh? Aren’t you a little too old for this kind of game?”

Odd stuffed his hands in his pockets again and looked away from the owner’s gaze. “I-I-It’s not for me. It’s for a friend.”

“Sure,” the owner chuckled. One swipe of the case, one payment, and Odd was on his way back to the dorm.

As he stood in front of the door to his room, Odd cracked open the door. No Ulrich to be found. Good. He jumped in, took out his 3DS, and started to play the game. After a good four days, he finally beat the champion.

He didn’t care if it was childish. It was still fun.

* * *

**Omake:**

Aelita, Ulrich, and Ashleigh were studying in the girls’ room as Odd came back. Jeremie excused himself to work on programs. The three were taking a study break as Ashleigh played her copy of Alpha Sapphire.

“Oh look!” the brunette exclaimed. “Odd just came onto my PSS with an Orlando face. He must have gotten the new games.”

Ulrich shrugged. “Yeah, I knew that was going to happen. Everytime a new Pokemon game comes out, he says he won’t buy it, and then ends up getting it.”


End file.
